


Kickin' my Ass

by Goda



Series: Advent Ficlets 2014 [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-27 23:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2710097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goda/pseuds/Goda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt- Zack isn’t used to people outside of SOLDIER being stronger than him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kickin' my Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VanityShion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityShion/gifts).



> Day two of the Advent calendar exchange. It's been a while since I've stuck firmly in the Final Fantasy VII fandom, so we'll see how you like it. I'm looking at you, Shion.
> 
> As before, check out the rest of the series to see more ficlets that you might like in various fandoms. Also, you should see the series that VanityShion did for me.

It was with a kick of dust and a loud thump that Zack ended up on his back. He gave into the urge this time and just stayed there, the sun warmed dirt firm under him, the blue sky filling his vision. There was no point in even trying to get up at this point, not when everything protested even the idea of moving. “How… the hell… did you do that?” he finally managed to pant out.

That mane of chocobo feathers that Cloud called hair poked into view, bringing the young man’s confused face along with it. “You left your right side open again,” he pointed out, arching an eyebrow. “I told you to watch it. You’re too used to your strength.”

When the blond offered a hand to Zack, he glared half-heartedly at it for a moment, then deigned to take it. The bad attitude only lasted as long as it took to get up, though. “You’re not SOLDIER yet, though,” he pointed out, uselessly attempting to get the dust off of his back. “None of the stuff that makes us all kick ass. And you’re scrawny. You shouldn’t pack that much of a punch.”

A soft smile flitted over Cloud’s face. “You should meet a friend of mine. She’d make you rethink that attitude,” he commented, heading over to where he left his gun. Once it was settled on his hip, he popped open a water bottle, drinking deeply. “You’re also too reliant on your sword.”

“I still say it’s something you should think about picking up. What happens when you run out of bullets? Or if you’re close quarters?” As soon as Cloud’s back had turned, the brunet slumped over at the waist, panting for air. Going hand to hand with the shorter man always ended up winding him, bruising him, leaving him dirty… he was starting to think that it was a joke someone was playing on him, assigning this to him.

“Then I’ll punch them, like I did you.” The shy smile on his face turned into a bright one when he saw the way that Zack was gasping for breath. “Come on. I think we’re done here today. Let’s get you iced down, old man.”

“…I’d tell you off for that nickname, but ice does sound good.” Despite the aches, Zack managed to heft his sword onto his back before he slung an arm around Cloud’s shoulders. “Lead the way, chocobo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr [here.](http://godaof221b.tumblr.com)


End file.
